The present disclosure relates to a power semiconductor device.
In general, power semiconductor devices are widely used as switching devices in inverters, control units, as well as other elements of motors.
In detail, power semiconductor devices are semiconductor devices used in power apparatuses, commonly optimized for controlling or converting power.
Compared with general semiconductor devices, power semiconductor devices commonly have high withstand voltage characteristics, high current characteristics, and a high frequency.
A representative example of a power semiconductor device includes a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and other elements.
The trade-off between a withstand voltage and on-resistance of power semiconductor devices may be satisfied. Here, there may be limits, in that the trade-off may be determined according to a material of a semiconductor device. Thus, there is a need to overcome trade-off limitations to allow a semiconductor device with low on-resistance to be manufactured.
As an example of a power semiconductor device structure for solving this problem, a super-junction portion in which a p-type pillar and an n-type pillar are embedded has been proposed.
When a super-junction portion is used in a power semiconductor device, on-resistance of a semiconductor device may be improved by reducing the widths of a p-type pillar and an n-type pillar, but the power semiconductor device may be more sensitive to changes in design and processing conditions, as the width of the pillar is reduced.
In order to reduce the width of the pillar, it is necessary to increase the number of epitaxial growth processes or to perform additional processes, and thus, device characteristics may be degraded and a yield may be lowered due to high process costs and increased process complexity.
To solve this problem, there has been a need for the development of technology for reducing the width of pillars and device size while increasing channel density of a power semiconductor device and minimizing on-resistance.
The following related art document relates to a power semiconductor device having a super-junction portion.